Back to December- Raura
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Credits to Taylor Swift for the title. it's Laura's birthday, and though Ross and Laura broke up 2 years ago, they miss being together and still love each other. Will Ross gain courage to admit it to her before it's too late?


Hello hello!

Sorry that I couldn't get this up yesterday- my laptop crashed and I wrote this story but it didn't save so I had to write it again. So, I know that there's no excuse, but by the time I got my computer to start working again, I was exhausted and went to bed.

So, here's a Raura story from a different part of their relationship. Alright, lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Laura POV:

All he could've done was say that he was sorry. That's all I'd have needed to stop yelling.

But that was years ago. I keep telling myself that I've put it behind me. And when I'm with my boyfriend Andrew, I temporarily forget about Ross. But, when Andrew kisses me, all I can think is that I'm cheating on Ross. I'm not. Besides, Ross has a girlfriend.

Today, I am an emotional wreck. It's November 29, aka my birthday. This kind of thing shouldn't happen to someone on their birthday. For example, this morning when Andrew came to my door to wish me happy birthday, I yelled at him to go away. I need to fix things with him. Yes, I do still like Ross. In fact, I still love Ross. I really never stopped.

I go to Andrew's house. He opens the door, and I just run into his arms and give him a hug. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said." I told him. "Laura, I know you. I understand that your human, so you have your bad moments. Come on in." he says. I follow him to his couch.

"Laura. There's something I need to tell you." He says.

"Okay, what is it?" I say.

"Laura. You're a really great girl. The past few months we've had together, I wouldn't trade them for anything. And-"

"Ok, stop right there. I knew this was coming. And I sort of feel the same way."

"But Laura, it would make my heart break to break up with a girl on her birthday."

"Andrew. I know you want the best for me, and I want the same for you. So this is what I want to do. I need to go chase my happily ever after. And we both know who I'm talking about."

"But, Laura—" 

"Andrew. Trust me on this. We'll still be best friends."

"Alright. If it's what you really want." 

"I do. Thank you for understanding." I say, and give him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at your party tonight. Happy birthday, Laura."

And with that, I leave the house and drive back to mine. When I walk in, I see Vanessa. 

"Hey Laura. You okay?"

"Yeah. I think. Andrew and I just broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she says, giving me a hug.

"Vanessa, please don't do this. I honestly feel more free than I ever felt when I was dating Andrew. He told me to go chase my happily ever after." 

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." 

"I'm better than okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a birthday party to get ready for!" I say, and go up to my room. I'm about to get in the shower, but I spot my phone and text Ross.

From: Laura

To: Ross

Hey Ross! So excited to see you tonight!

I get a response back a few minutes later.

From: Ross

To: Laura

Me too!

From: Laura

To: Ross

By the way, you're free to bring Courtney.

From: Ross

To: Laura

Are you sure? I mean, I'm coming to celebrate YOU.

From: Laura

To: Ross

Yeah, I'd be happy to have her. The more the merrier, right?

From: Ross

To: Laura

Okay, if you're sure. I'll text her now. Go get ready for the party!

From: Laura

To: Ross

Hey, one more thing. I just wanted you to know that Andrew and I ended things this morning.

From: Ross

To: Laura

Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?

From: Laura

To: Ross

Yeah, I'm actually perfect. See ya later!

4 HOURS LATER:

Ross POV:

Courtney and I are on our way to Laura's party. She keeps trying to make an effort to talk to me in the limo, but I'm just not having it. "COURTNEY, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" I yell. She looks down at her lap in sadness.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Ross, I get it. It's ok. I'm just glad you apologized." When she says this, my mind flashes back to my fight when I was dating Laura, 2 years ago.

 _Flashback:_

"Ross, I can't believe you did this! Why would you do it when you knew it hurt me?!"

"LAURA, who are you to believe what the magazines say about me?!" 

"Well you don't seem like the person to tell the magazines fake information, so they obviously got their facts from somewhere!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE. IT IS TRUE. I got a girls number while I was on tour in Europe. We texted a lot while I was over there."

"SERIOUSLY, ROSS? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A FAN?"

I sat there in silence.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, ROSS? I'M SICK OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH THIS! I'M SICK OF THIS, I'M SICK OF YOU!" she stormed out the door.

 _End Flashback_

"Courtney, I need a hug. Please. Bad memory." 

"Of course, Rossy."

"NEVER CALL ME THAT."

"Ross, why are you so snappy tonight?!"

"Well, have you ever considered the fact that maybe I still am in love with Laura?!" I screamed at my girlfriend.

She sat there, staring at me.

"Ross, I've always known. I thought that I could be a good enough distraction. But apparently I'm not." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, maybe we should end things. Besides, you and Laura are perfect for each other."

"But Courtney" 

"Ross, it's okay. Just promise me we'll stay close friends."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Thanks, Courtney." I said, as we pulled up to Laura's house.

"Now, go in there and get your Juliet." She smiled, giving me a hug.

I got out of the limo, Courtney close behind me. We walked up to Laura's front door, and she answered.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" she says, giving Courtney and I hugs.

"Thanks for having us! Happy birthday!" Courtney says.

"You're so welcome!" Laura says. Courtney and I hand her our gift. Then, Courtney sees someone that she recognizes, so she goes to talk to them, leaving me and Laura alone.

"Laura, I'm so sorry to hear about your breakup. You know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." I say, and give her a hug.

"Thanks Ross."

"Oh, and by the way, I just wanted you to know that Courtney and I broke up."

"Ross, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I have feelings for someone else." I say. Then I realize a little bit of Laura's smile disappears. She knows that I noticed.

I walk up to her, hold her hands, and say, "Laura. The 'someone else' is you. I never stopped having feelings for you. I never stopped loving you. So would you do the honors of taking me back to last December and be my girlfriend?" 

"Ross, as much as I'd love to say yes and kiss you right now, I don't know if I can trust you again. You never apologized for what you did, and you cheated on me. I need to know that you've changed and really mean what you say."

"Laura, I have no feelings for anyone else. When I was texting that girl, it was to distract myself from how much I missed you. When we broke up, it was the saddest and worst day of my life. When I was dating Courtney, yes, I was happy, but I never felt the same way about her that I did about you. I love you, Laura, and I never stopped."

"Oh, Ross, I can't stay mad at you!" she says, jumping into my arms and kissing me.

"So, what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?"

She kisses me. "Does that answer your question?" she giggles.

"Oh yeah it does! Now, let's go in there and celebrate your birthday, beautiful!"

 **And that's the end! I hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time working on this, so I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**

 **Also, can we talk about the fact that Ross's birthday is in 2 DAYS?! Ahh I'm so happy for him! Our boy is growing up, guys!**

 **Alright, I'll talk to ya soon! XOXO Hasta la pasta, lovelies!**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
